Recently, continuous nails moulded integrally from plastic material have been applied widely for nailing plaster board with a nailing machine for building construction. However, conventional plastic continuous nails have the disadvantage of not only being of low strength but also are generally not adapted well to be used with the materials to be attached, and are easy to pull out.
Moreover, the surface of the plaster board is generally a pasted sheet of paper. When the plaster board pasted with paper is nailed with a conventional continuous nail, the paper is apt to be torn at the head part of the nail, and the finish is not satisfactory.